


Attempt

by sommelier



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommelier/pseuds/sommelier
Summary: Terumi can't handle his issues for once, feeling an attempt on his own life was in order. || Absolutely a vent fic. Comments and critique are appreciated.





	

From the corner of his golden optics, he studied the man in the doorway. He was wearing a nice black suit with an equally nice hat, giving him a look that screamed “are you crazy?” It was hard to tell since it was hidden beneath a smirk and those eyes of his, yet still he knew what that face meant. Terumi had the gun close to his mouth, ready to end it at any given moment.

“You’re really doing this, aren’t you?” Of course he was. Stupid question, Hazama.

“What could be so bad about ending your own life. Listen, I’m not gonna stop you. Never been that kind of guy. But if you think your problems are worth ending your life over, think again Terumi. You’re an idiot. I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

“Oh yeah? You’re not the one that’s feeling what I feel. It’s goddamn disgusting. I can’t take it anymore. I'm tired of all this bullshit.” He lowers the gun, but only just a little.

“Who cares! I have my own problems to deal with but you don’t see me pointing a pistol at my mouth. Geez, Terumi.”

“Yeah because you --" He stopped, realising he wasn't ready to start a fight right now. Backtracking, he tried again. "Is that so? Then tell me why this is the only option here to comfort me, Hazama. Answer that for me.”

“Because you’re an idiot who has a hard time expressing his deepest emotions with others," He responded coolly. "You don't trust anyone enough to vent your deepest issues. Not to mention you try to come off as a hard-ass all the time that I’m surprised it doesn’t get exhausting. Frankly, all of those things topped with knowing you’ve been around for a very long time -- you're probably older than dirt as far as I know -- means who knows what kind of things you’ve got locked up in that head of yours.”

Terumi could’ve sworn he heard a little bit of a laugh playing from the other’s lips. Bastard…it was like him to make a subtle mockery of the situation at hand. And a mockery of him. Perhaps it was his only way of coping with what he was seeing. Who knows with him. “…You got me on that one.” Damn him.

A smirk played across the other’s lips yet again. “See? I told you. ~ I know you very well. And I know that while you’re thinking about ending it all right here right now, splattering your brains against that wall behind you, you probably won’t do it.”

“You think so? Are you challenging me?”

He burst into laughter. “Challenge you? Honey, if I wanted to challenge you I’d try much harder but I’m not into suicide bating someone I love, or anyone really. Now put the gun down.”

“Don’t wanna….” He mumbled.

“Terumi….”

“I just wanna pull the trigger. I wanna kill myself. Let me do it, Hazama. Please. Lemme end it. I promise, you'll never see or hear from me again. Hell...bet you'd like that.” The words tumbled from his lips; he was unable to help how he felt.

“Terumi.” There was something different about this way he said it, the way it came out so sternly, so serious, so….unlike him. Terumi couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew the man meant business.

“…Yeah?”

“There's plenty I could say to you but I'll make it short and sweet just for you. If you want to die that badly at least give _me_ the courtesy of doing it.” His composure changed immediately and he went back to his usual self. “Put the gun down right now. However if you feel you have to shoot it, shoot it at the wall. It’s easier to fix and not as messy and hard to clean up.”

He stared off into space, words barely registering in his head. Whatever part of him was able to listen to Hazama had him putting the gun down immediately. But not before firing the bullet into a photo that he didn’t give two shits about. “There. You happy?” Everything felt numb, but Terumi knew it was going to be okay.

He clicked his tongue. “Shame. I really liked that picture.”

“Bullshit. You hated it from the moment you saw it.”

“It was your idea to put it up!”

“Because I thought you liked it, asshole.”

“I said it looked nice, I didn’t say buy it. Geez, Terumi, pay attention.”

He put the gun on the table, meeting Hazama halfway, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry, Hazama.”

His arms snaked around Terumi’s neck, and he rested his cheek on his shoulder. “I know you are. But it’s okay. You have me.”

“I know. Thank you.” He lifts Hazama’s head and kissed him on the lips gently.

Later on that night after Hazama passed out, Terumi got up and put the gun away. He didn’t need guns. He figured next time he’d just strangle himself or something. If he did that, maybe Hazama wouldn't bitch about having to clean up.


End file.
